


【翔润】盗窃犯

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	【翔润】盗窃犯

0

没人会在纵情声色的夜店里拒绝左手边陌生少年递来的一杯酒。如果他恰巧生着好看的眉眼，瞳仁还荡漾着一汪春水，就更让人忍不住想多聊几句。

“松本润。”他趴在吧台边托着下巴，单刀直入的表明来意。“能有幸认识你吗？”

“樱井翔。”年轻的男人接过他手中的酒，示意他坐在身边。而松本润径直走过吧椅，毫不客气的坐在了他的大腿上。

“一个人？”

“一个人。”

樱井翔暧昧的搂过他的腰，松本润便温软的贴上来。他身上混着风信子和雪松的味道，掺杂一点安息香惹得人心里发痒。樱井翔埋在他肩窝闻他，松本润环过他的脖子，四目相接的瞬间空气的流转都热了起来。

背景太过纷繁吵闹，无从得知角落里的两人是何时缠吻在一起。而后他们顺理成章的相拥着离开，对彼此的目的也心知肚明。

樱井翔猜他在性事上和自己很合拍，松本润也从不令人失望。他性感却也乖顺，无疑是最好的床伴。他眯着眼样子像是野猫，不屑于纠缠还偏能勾着人的魂，被汗湿的发丝粘在额前，不自觉溢出的呻吟是尝过一口便无法自拔的毒药。樱井翔抚过他灼人的皮肤，细腻的触感沿着末梢神经扩散上来，他便不犹豫的把人压在身下。松本润修长的腿缠上他的腰，空气中弥漫着肤浅却热烈的爱意。

“可以内射吗？”

樱井翔笑着问他，粗硬的性器就抵在湿润的穴口。松本润搂过他的脖子，声音甜软的撩人。

“可以。”他撒娇般的贴着樱井翔的耳朵，温热的吐息带着一点酒味。“你要射在上面还是下面？”

他不骄矜也不做作，明目张胆的坦诚令樱井翔着迷。湿热紧致的后穴欣然接纳了他全部的渴求，美好的身体让他进入时都忍不住喟叹。松本润在他技巧性的顶撞中舒服的眯着眼睛，媚穴也卖力的吮吸着。樱井翔扶着他的背坐起来，他便配合的扭着腰，肿胀的性器一直顶到最深处，不知疲倦的摩擦着他体内的那块软肉。随着律动越来越快，松本润肌肉也不自觉的紧绷着，胸前被樱井翔的舌尖不客气的碾过，他就尖叫着射在了樱井翔的小腹上，收缩的后穴咬着粗硬的性器，逼得樱井翔和他一起到了高潮。

他们未平的喘息交织在一起。樱井翔抚着他的发梢，不舍得从他身体里退出来。松本润抱着他的背，转过头就能亲吻他的侧颈，腰小幅度的在他身上划着圈，渐渐感受到他在自己体内又涨大了起来。

“太晚了。”松本润推开他，眼里是佯装出的委屈。“我没办法回家了。”

“那就先住在这。”樱井翔挺着下身，松本润的腰在酥麻的快感中撑不住力，只能软绵绵的倒在他怀里。

“把你的小肚子装满了再回去。”

1

时针指向两点。感受到身边的人已经睡着了，松本润才小心的从他怀里钻出来，摸出手机给二宫和也发了条短信。

“你猜我旁边正躺着谁？”

二宫和也启动了定位系统，安装在手环里的芯片精准无误的把松本润的位置信息传输到了他的终端。他打开数据库匹配定位，指针停在了东京市中心的某处高级公寓。户主信息显示在屏幕上，二宫眯起眼睛查看。

“可以的松润。你竟然爬到条子的床上去了？”

“要玩还不玩点刺激的。”松本润手指动的飞快。“你那边怎么样了？”

“一切顺利。”

“那我先睡了。”

“OK。”

二宫和也放下手机，缩小了视图，然后指尖轻触屏幕，在松本润所在的位置标记了一个红色的小点。

2

“樱井翔，男，26岁。毕业于日本中央警察大学。大四时通过国家公务员甲等考试并得到警政署录取，大学毕业后立即成为警部补，于25岁晋升警视。”

松本润正靠在电脑桌旁吃小蛋糕，二宫和也调出樱井翔的资料来给读给他听。

“相当漂亮的履历。这可是精英中的精英。”他看向松本润。“他怎么样？”

“嗯…”松本润盯着樱井翔那张一本正经的证件照回忆了一下，“活儿不错。”

“不需要这种没用的情报。”二宫和也翻了个白眼把资料继续下拉。

“不过很奇怪，”松本润摸着下巴想了想，“他竟然会把第一次见面的炮友直接往家里带。”

“大概比起酒店，他更喜欢家的安全感。”二宫和也把视图切换到另一页查看进程，“警视厅的会议大概快结束了。”

“会上说了什么？”

“我哪知道。反正不过是些无聊的案子。”二宫伸了个懒腰，“黑进警视厅内部视讯系统的风险太大了，不过如果你能想办法把窃听器安在那个樱井翔的身上，我还有兴趣听一听。”

“你说的轻巧。我能把窃听器藏哪儿？”

二宫和也抿着嘴唇意味深长的微笑着看他，松本润在他开口之前干脆的拒绝了。

“你别想。”松本润终于吃完了蛋糕，舔舔嘴角又整了整衣领，从沙发上拿了包准备出发。“你说我是该装作偶遇，还是直接上去打招呼？”

“随你。”二宫转过头，手指在键盘上飞速的敲打。

“我们最好能拿到他的权限，这样之后的事情会比较方便。”

“所以我需要把他的电脑数据拷一份出来？”

“你要是有本事直接问到也行。”

二宫把系统切到樱田门的监控上，三三两两的人正从警视厅中走出。松本润慌慌张张的穿了鞋，推门出去了。

“他走出来了哦。”二宫在后面悠悠的说。

“知道了！”

松本润匆忙的下楼，声音随着脚步一起渐远在门外了。

3.

松本润在樱井翔公寓附近的路口晃了一阵子。这栋公寓离樱田门很近，没多久那人就在路尽头慢悠悠的出现了。

“诶？”樱井翔看见他有些惊讶，随即笑了，“在等我吗？”

“是呢。刚刚还在想能不能遇见你。”松本润抄着口袋小跑着到他身边和他一起向前走。“有点东西忘在你那儿了。”

“是什么？”

“手环，你有印象吗？”松本润把手拿出来，在手腕上比划了一圈。“黑色的，有这么大。”

“不太记得了。”他歪头想了一会，笑意浅浅的挂在嘴角。“不过没关系，你可以来我家慢慢找。”

“在那之前不先吃点什么？”

樱井翔不拒绝，松本润就跟着他慢慢的走。太阳快要落下去，路边树叶细碎的响着，凉凉的又起风了。松本润只穿了一件短袖，缩了缩脖子就往他身边靠。

“冷吗？”樱井翔用手背贴了贴他的脸。

“还行。”松本润干脆挽着他。“包重吗？”

“不重，就装了个笔电。”

他们走进店里找了个位子坐下。樱井翔打开菜单，松本润在一旁把手机贴在桌面上无聊的转着玩。

“吃点什么？”

“随便。”

手机贴着桌面嗡嗡的震动起来，松本润看也不看，干脆的挂断了。

“我在不方便？”樱井翔从菜单中抬起眼看他。

“不。工作上的事，挺烦的。”

他余光瞟到随意放在一边的手提包。

这不太难，不过需要一点合适的时机。

他们的交流不多。毕竟只是第二次见面，也并不是向着恋人发展的关系。一顿饭结束，又喝了点小酒，两人都醉的刚刚好。樱井翔把外套挽在手里，松本润就要拉着他向前跑，樱井翔又把人扯回来。松本润脸上泛起一点红，整个人软趴趴的顺势贴上来。他们走得不远，住处就在附近，樱井翔耐得住性子，松本润酒劲儿上来却不依不饶的四处惹火。最后开门时松本润几乎是扯着樱井翔的领带进去了，樱井翔用脚带上门，把他抵在玄关亲吻，手也不客气的直接往身下探。松本润热情的回应着，大腿蹭着他的腰，手机却偏偏不识趣的响起来。

松本润竟推开他接了电话，樱井翔转去啃他的侧颈，过近的距离让手机里的声音也听得一清二楚。

“文件什么时候能给我啊，等着要呢。”手机那头的声音懒洋洋的，语气却并没有急躁的样子。

“都催了多少遍了，晚点传给你不行吗？”樱井翔的手从腰际划过，松本润差点没忍住喘出声。

“不行。我现在就要，你自己想办法。”那人挂断了，松本润对着手机骂了一句，委屈又无奈的向樱井翔求助。

“能不能借用一下你的笔电？”松本润看着他，一副小心翼翼的表情。“我都做好了，传过去就成。”

被中途打断的心情非常不好。樱井翔黑着脸，却仍是点头同意了。松本润安慰般的轻吻过他的嘴角，推着他往浴室走。

“你先洗澡，我马上就好了。”

电脑顺利开机，浴室里也响起水声，插上U盘的瞬间松本润甚至有些怅然若失。这东西到手的太容易，倒让他觉得索然无味了。

4

“空的。”二宫和也摊摊手。“他电脑里什么都没有。”

“我可是全拷过来了。”松本润凑到他屏幕上去看，“你是不是漏了什么？”

“没有。”二宫和也从不怀疑自己的水平。“他的笔电是个摆设吗？”

“不清楚，不然我再试试看。”松本润躺回沙发上翘着脚，拿起手机翻着通讯录。“早知道留他联系方式了，我不能总在他家门口等着。”

“不急。”二宫和也习惯性的揉着脸。“我们有的是时间。”

5

“关于京都和大阪的金库失窃案，我们已经初步锁定了嫌疑人，但无法确定是否为团伙作案。”樱井翔站在会议桌前，眉头微蹙着，神情严肃。

“在没有充足的证据之前，我们无法将其逮捕。但既然他已经预告了下次的作案地点，我们就要尽量做充足的准备。”

投影仪将图片投射在屏幕上，淡黄色的卡片上用剪裁下来的报纸字块贴成一句话——

“东京我来啦！”

下面一行小字标注着东京最大的金库地址，得意洋洋的抛出了自己接下来的行动目标。

“金库的钥匙已被移交我方保管。按以前的作案方式，他会先拿到钥匙，然后破坏报警系统进入金库。在那之前，我们有两次机会。”

他一丝不苟的梳理着行动计划，直到会议结束都少有停顿。散会后他坐在办公桌前再次翻看笔记，工整的字体严谨的表述着对案件的分析假设和推理过程。标着松本润的那一页相较之下显得有些凌乱，只零零散散的记着他的小习惯。说谎时眼睛会向右看，得意起来眉毛有一点上挑，耳后和侧腰很敏感，喜欢小零食，不爱苦的东西。

樱井翔摇了摇头，觉得比起警察自己更像是个变态。

6

大阪的地下金库失窃的离奇。三吨重的铁门毫无损坏的迹象，安保系统也一切正常。第一个发现的工作人员看着敞开的门和被撬开的保险柜甚至以为自己没睡醒，确认失窃后立刻惊慌失措的报了警。

盗窃者似乎不屑于使用暴力。他按照正常的流程打开了门——使用密码，然后插入钥匙。进入的时候没有触发任何一个感应器，缠在光感器上的黑胶带上甚至用粉色的水笔画了一个爱心。失窃金额巨大，现场的氛围却有一种诡异的轻松感，仿佛他只是从你的口袋里拿出一枚硬币，还好整以暇的向你抛了个飞吻。

这样的案件发生一起就足够让人焦头烂额，偏偏一周后在京都又发生了相似案件。但这次没有任何财物的损失，反而是在大阪丢失的东西全被一股脑的扔在了京都的金库地上。

这显然不为谋财，更像是明目张胆的挑衅。警方尊严尽失，窝了一肚子火也无处发泄。完美的犯罪让调查无从下手，现场零零碎碎的蛛丝马迹也无法给案件的进展提供任何的帮助。

松本润窝在沙发里，一边看电视中的案件报道一边咔啦咔啦的嚼着薯片，樱井翔正坐在一边，悠闲的喝一杯冰拿铁。

他们的进展比想象中顺利。松本润很懂得拿捏分寸，他的性感不锋利，平日里清爽的样子也招人喜欢，恰到好处的接近让人根本不舍得拒绝。樱井翔很乐意和他在一起，即使不做爱，也可以做些别的事情。

“你说，这些人的作案动机是什么呢？”案件被主持人神乎其神的渲染了一通，夸张的分析结束后樱井翔漫不经心的开口问他。

“大概只为了寻求刺激吧。”松本润扭了扭身子靠到他肩膀上去。“人在接近危险的时候会下意识的心跳加速。那种紧张感，怎么形容呢。”

“心动的感觉？”

“对。”松本润吃完薯片吮了吮手指。“就像恋爱一样。”

樱井翔笑了，搂过他的肩膀浅吻他额头。

“和我在一起刺激吗？”

“有那么一点儿。”

二宫和也听着耳机里传来黏腻的亲吻声，忍无可忍的关了电源。

7

“你最近好像有点心率不齐？”二宫和也抱着胳膊问他，“是不是还下意识的心跳加速，扑通扑通小鹿乱撞呢？”

“你这人太没意思了，怎么什么话都要听。”松本润搅着咖啡偷偷的笑，“你不说有的是时间吗。”

“那也不是留给你谈恋爱的。”二宫和也把显示器转过来给他看，“这是地下金库的平面图。从正门进入是出租给普通用户的保险箱，租户可以在工作时间里进出金库处理自己保险箱里的东西。下午5点后大门会关闭。门锁是全机械密码锁。”

“开那玩意儿我在行。”松本润抿了一口咖啡，觉得还要加一颗方糖。

“但最值钱的东西在内间里放着。那里需要一把钥匙和16位的电子密码才能打开。”

“就是那把被移交警方的钥匙？”

“还不是你偏要留纸条，不然我们倒不至于这么麻烦。”

“不就是玩玩嘛。”松本润搬了椅子也坐到电脑边去。“你把警视厅的平面图调出来我看看。”

8

樱井翔在午休时间翻看着案发现场的照片。这组图他看了很多遍，却在这次突然注意到了热感器上的反光。他拉大了图片查看，似乎有胶状物质覆盖在表面。

这或许可以降低热感器对温度的敏感度。但无论如何也不可能瞒过动作感应器的监测。他的思路卡在这里，技术组的后辈刚好吃完饭回来。

“前辈还在想那个金库的事呢？”

“是啊。”樱井翔伸了个懒腰。“不得不承认，这场犯罪很高明。”

“说到这个，我还一直有个问题想问你。”

“什么？”

“这个案子的嫌疑人你是怎么找出来的？”

“猜的。”樱井翔摊摊手，一副无奈的表情。“能进行这种程度的作案要频繁出入金库才能确保万无一失。我查了案件发生当月停止租用金库的用户名单和金库进出记录，对比之后才找到了这个人。”

“诶？那就能确定是他吗？”

“不能。现场没有留下任何线索，甚至连他的作案手法我们都没办法完全确定。”

“这样啊。”后辈愁眉苦脸的叹了口气。“不知道这个案子什么时候才能结束，这边金库紧张着，那边还调查着，我都快神经衰弱了。”

“辛苦了。”樱井翔拍拍他的肩膀。“不过看得出，他虽然聪明，却也自负。抓到他或许没有想象中这么难。”

“还有一件事。”樱井翔又想起了什么。“安保系统里的热感应器和动作感应器那里的报警机制是什么样的？”

“这个啊，”后辈想了一会，“其实有温度变化很正常，有东西掉落也会震动，所以为了防止频繁的误报，这两个器件是串联在一起的，要同时触发才行。”

樱井翔这才发现自己的思考一直错了方向。他把目光放在太复杂的事情上，反而忽略了最简单的物理手段。

他想这件事大概要比预想中提前结束了。

9

樱井翔不爱吹头发，钻进被窝里蹭了松本润一身的水。

“你好歹拿毛巾擦一擦。”松本润推他的脑袋，把他系在腰间的浴巾扯下来丢在他头上。樱井翔扔了浴巾把人按在怀里，松本润咯咯的笑着手就伸到他胯下去，樱井翔抓了他的手放在腰上，另一只手搂了他过来。

“不做吗？”

“今天有点累。”

“脱都脱了。”松本润靠在他胸口小声抱怨。樱井翔又把他往怀里贴了贴，松本润能听得到他沉稳有力的心跳。

“最近的案子有点麻烦呢。”樱井翔少见的提起了工作的事，“上面有压力，下属又抱怨，我这边是一点头绪都没有。”

“什么案子？”

“金库那个，你记得吗，”樱井翔顿了顿，“上次我们一起看电视还看到的。”

“…哦，记得一点。”

“嗯。”樱井翔沉默了一会，习惯性的揉着他后脑的发。

“不过想来这大概只是个玩笑吧？”松本润感受到他微不可闻的叹息。“这事儿到现在也没什么动静，跟金库方面谈了一下还是决定后天就把钥匙归原位了。”

“这样啊。”松本润从他怀里挣脱出来，背对着他去关灯。

“怎么了？”

“想睡了。”

樱井翔也不再说话。松本润心里乱糟糟的睡不着，还是又转回身钻进了他怀里。

“嗯？”

几天没见，樱井翔好像瘦了一点。借着几缕透进来的月光，松本润看得出他神色里的疲惫。

“没什么。”松本润的声音闷闷的。“工作辛苦了。”

10

樱井翔的警察证一般放在上衣口袋里。他早起走的匆忙，并没有发现口袋空了。松本润等到午餐时间，戴了口罩，把樱井翔的证件揣在怀里也出发了。

比起金库那种被害妄想般的安保设计，警视厅反而好进的多。松本润没费什么劲就找到了保密室，并用樱井翔的卡刷开了门。

这样的系统安全性非常的低，至少和金库比起来是这样。松本润用铁丝从保险柜的应急孔里勾出线头来，剥开保护层用电池强迫继电，直接扭开了保险柜门。

樱井翔说后天钥匙就要归还回去，那么在那之前最好能完成一切。松本润把金库钥匙揣在兜里，在没人注意的情况下顺利的离开了。

11

樱井翔恨一切突如其来的安排。他猜松本润会在今天的某个时刻前来，几乎做好了万全的准备，却半路被人叫去开一个毫无意义的会议。他无法拒绝，他没有任何正当理由——他无法解释自己如此推断的原因，也不能暴露自己一直和嫌疑人接触的事实，这全凭猜测的行动听起来异想天开，甚至松本润也可能并不会来——这个人如鱼入水般的不留痕迹，堵的他无话可说。

他无比的懊恼，但幸好还有一次机会。他告诉松本润明天钥匙就要移交，如果松本润要行动，那么就是在今天晚上。樱井翔想了想，还是给他发了信息。

“今晚有空吗？”

松本润正躺在沙发上，二宫正在一边确认最后的路线，此刻手机响起来，屏幕上显示的姓名让他一时晃了神。

“樱井翔问我今晚有没有空。”

“没有。”二宫和也干脆的回答他。

松本润把手机丢在一边，抬起胳膊挡住了眼睛。

“你想去也行，反正我们是趁夜里，。”二宫不咸不淡的看了他一眼，“你别临时倒戈就好。”

“不，我是在想，我们这样做有什么意义呢？”

“…无聊吧。”二宫想了想，“换句话说，让别人不那么无聊？”

“这样啊。”松本润的声音弱下去，心情也莫名的低落起来。

12

最后松本润还是去了。樱井翔走进门的时候带着一脸的颓丧。松本润正在泡茶，突然被他从背后抱住了。

“你…”

他环住松本润的腰，头发蹭着他的侧颈。“让我抱一会。”

他的声音有些哑了，松本润闻得到他身上浓重的烟草味。

“怎么了？”即使心知肚明，他还是开口询问。

“丢了。”

“…那把钥匙吗？”

樱井翔埋在他肩膀没有出声。松本润转过身来抱住他。他想不出自己能说出什么安慰的话来，他没有资格也没有立场，开口的一切都让他觉得滑稽可笑。

他们之间的沉默并没有让气氛变得好一些。然后樱井翔亲吻他，动作蛮横又暴虐。松本润有些疼了，却忍着不发出声音。他们各自有一些晦暗不明的心情，只能在无谓的性爱中寻找出口。

高潮的时候松本润已经昏昏沉沉的不知所措。这真讨厌，他想。我为什么总是在做无意义的事呢。

事后他窝在樱井翔胸口，他还是有一点儿疼，忍不住的小声哭着。樱井翔心软下来，小心的抱着他。

“抱歉，弄疼你了。”

松本润摇了摇头，擦了擦眼泪起身去洗澡了。

13

松本润坐在二宫和也车上的时候已经是两点半。他从床上起来的时候身上还是痛的，坐在座位上一脸怏怏的不快。

“你没问题吗？”二宫和也余光瞄到他的脸色，“不然我们自首去得了，我最近勾搭上个狱警，进去没准还能照应照应。”

“你瞎说什么呢。”松本润翻了个白眼，检查了一下钥匙确实放在口袋里。

“你心里有数就好。内间的电子密码连着网络，我已经获取了最高系统权限，你随便输点什么然后拿钥匙开锁就行了。”

“如果被发现的话…”

“那你就跑路，我的车一直在外面等着。”二宫和也打断了他。“不过只要你没问题，这事应该就没问题。”

松本润按照计划顺利的来到了地下金库的大门前，这时安保室的监控已经被二宫换成了前一天的影像。他把耳朵贴在机械锁的转盘上，一点一点听环扣的声音。夜里的地下二层很静，他甚至听得到自己的心跳。

大门顺利的打开了，他在黑暗中轻手轻脚的摸到光线感应器，然后把不透光的黑胶带缠了上去。

“我开灯咯。”他带着耳机，对那一头的二宫和也表明自己的进度。耳机那头信号有些不好，不过应该也没什么问题。接着他顺利的处理好了温度感应器，这样理所当然的动作感应器也失效了。他正掏出钥匙，耳机里突然传来了二宫的声音。

“我们的信号刚刚被干扰了，”他的声线出现了少有的慌乱，“你听得到吗？抓紧出来！”

松本润心下一惊，猛的回头，樱井翔正抱着胳膊靠在金库门口。松本润浑身冰凉，好久才木木的开口。

“你…一个人？”

“一个人。”樱井翔无所谓的笑了笑，“不过待会可能就不止了。”

他向松本润走来，脚步轻缓。

“终于抓到你了。所以接下来，是我直接逮捕你，还是我们先打一架？”

松本润愣着看他，突然也笑了起来。

“你早就知道？”

“大概吧。”

松本润歪头想了想，“那你逮捕我吧。”

“抱歉，我没带手铐。逮捕你可能要等一会。”意外地，樱井翔给他留了一点余地。“你还有什么想说的吗。”

“我只是有点后悔。”

“倒像是被捕前会说的话。”

“不，不是的。”松本润自嘲的笑笑，“如果不是你，我可能没有这么后悔。”

樱井翔看着他，那双眼睛在黑暗的灯光下依然清澈，那点藏不住的失望和躲在后面的爱意竟然显得格外昭彰。

“很遗憾，我也是。”他犹豫了一下，终究还是叹了口气。

“你们，能不能不要在这种时候突然告白？”二宫和也的声音从耳机那头传来。“方便的话，能让我和樱井先生说两句吗？”

14

松本润没想到自己好端端的就被放走了。樱井翔开着私家车直接带他离开，身后的警笛大作竟然像和他们没有关系似的。

他惊叹二宫和也到底有什么了不得的本事让这人放他们一马，然后就得知二宫被捕了。

对以往罪行供认不讳。

松本润气得要发疯，他就这么被迫接受了二宫的好意，他不可能怪樱井翔，那人恪尽职守，如果真的有错那也只是放跑了自己。跑去自首共患难二宫更要把他骂得不轻。总之他就这么憋屈着，无话可说。

樱井翔在之后联系了他几次，可松本润根本也没有谈恋爱的心思。他躺在床上，只觉得自己是个害了朋友又丢了恋人的笨蛋。

“你放心，你那朋友比你聪明。”樱井翔在电话那头安慰他，“他是会吃亏的人吗？”

松本润想了想，也确实是这个道理。但他没办法说服自己，在那之前他都拒绝和樱井翔见面。

“那我告诉你个消息。”樱井翔的不紧不慢的说着，“二宫越狱了。”

“真的？”

“真的。还拐走了我们这一个姓相叶的小狱警。”

“这么好的消息你怎么不早告诉我？”松本润从床上坐起来，激动的想对着窗外大喊。

“这对我可不是个好消息。你也给我点面子吧，我好歹是个警察。”樱井翔在那头也笑起来，“所以你今晚要不要来我家？”

“你想干嘛？”松本润收了收情绪，又奶声奶气的凶起来。

“现在可还是工作时间啊，”樱井翔看了看墙上的钟，“你别引诱我说那样的话。”

隔着电话，松本润咬着嘴唇，脸也红了起来。

15

松本润比樱井翔早一点到家。他放下心来，突然就有了谈情说爱的闲情逸致。是该脱光了等他，还是让他亲自把自己剥光比较有情趣？他这么想着，又心疼晾了樱井翔了这么久，或许该乖乖做好扩张等他来了直接办事才好。

犹豫间门铃响了起来，松本润小跑去开门，心里的那点喜欢再也藏不住，一下扑到樱井翔怀里。

“舍得见我了？”樱井翔笑着脱下外套去解领带，松本润忙不迭的又给他穿回去。

“别脱。”他扯着樱井翔往卧室走，“我早就想让你穿着制服干我了。”

樱井翔憋了好多天，松本润被欺负的大腿根儿都打颤。最后他什么也射不出来，只能呜咽着向樱井翔求饶。

“呜…我不做了…”松本润抖着，睫毛都被眼泪濡湿。

“不行。”樱井翔吻去他的泪，身下顶着，松本润的眼圈就又可怜巴巴的红了起来。他神智不清的攀上樱井翔的背，哭着让他轻一点。樱井翔掐着他的细腰用力，嘴唇贴在他耳边低声道。

“这次不会再放过你了。”


End file.
